


Lunch Break

by Zarsa



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarsa/pseuds/Zarsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firo/Ennis drabble. Requested from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

A loud bring of the bell signalled the students that class was over, everyone grabbed their bags and eagerly rushed out the door, most of them rushing to the cafeteria to avoid waiting in the lunch cue as not to waste their free time.

A young man, whose name was Firo Prochainazo was among the last to leave the room, a young woman, Ennis, stood near the doorway, smiling as she watched Firo cram his books hastily into his bag.

“Sorry ta keep you waitin',” Firo apologized as he bent down and planted a kiss on her cheek. The two of them walked out the classroom together, and was later spotted by an overexcited Isaac and Miria, who eagerly rushed over to greet them.


End file.
